


"I Know What You Need"

by HappyHippy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Ending to Certain Scene, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dandy, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with an extremely minuscule amount of Plot, Slash, Smart (Smut/Art), Top!Jimmy, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy wants to join the freak show. Jimmy has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Know What You Need"

“Please, just take a chance on me,” begged the desperate dandy. “You’d be saving my life.”

Jimmy studied the immaculate fauntlet in all of his distraught glory, his brows furrowed in concern, olive eyes wide with entreatment, pouty peach lips glistening and ripe for pearly whites. He’d came in searching for caramel corn, even though the concession booth wouldn't open for another three hours; still, Jimmy liked the kid, his childish demeanor amusing and endearing, and so gave him a plastic popcorn pouch full of the stuff completely on the house. Dandy eagerly stuffed the saccharine sweets into his mouth, taste buds tingling in shallow ecstasy, walking hip-heavy in that peculiar way of his. The boy’s outfit seemed more suitable for a tot than a teen, yet Mr. Darling didn’t mind it one bit, for the boy’s taut trousers illuminated his healthy rump, bountiful and bouncing bumps of brawn. Now, in the hazy heat and hues characteristic of a circus tent, Jimmy saw the true nature behind the manchild’s earlier pleads, the beastly, beauteous, animal urge he terribly needed released.

Abruptly, Jimmy cupped his claws over Dandy’s buoyant bum, yanking the boy into an electric envelopment, a lone groan escaping the boy’s lips due to the unexpected appeasement. “You don’t really know what you want, kid,” candidly crooned Jimmy, a toothy grin and rose cheeks plastered onto face, hunky hands squeezing bubbly buttocks, the only barrier between the two meeting being the cruel prisons known as khakis and tighty whities. “But I know what you _need_.” Chills and thrills tittled throughout both boys’ bodies. “Come to my trailer tonight after the show,” Jimmy whispered, glancing once more up and down the heavenly body in front of he. “Now scram.” And with that, Jimmy left, sweeping up the remnants of past revelries, leaving the boy bewitched, bewildered, and burning with raging, ribald reveries regarding the night upcoming.

❤❤❤❤❤

The mating calls of lovelorn cicadas cooed in the sticky-sweet air of the Florida night as Dandy hastily made his way through the camp, searching for the beckoning trailer. Never before had he been alone outside at this time; the night still invigorated intrinsic mysteries within his imaginative mind. His guiding flashlight finally found the name it sought. With noticeable unease, he crept towards the moonlight-speckled door and tapped thrice with timid tips. “It’s open,” mumbled a sonorous voice from within. Dandy accepted the invitation.

The boy’s eyes glared everywhere upon entering, finally narrowing in on the tank-topped figure inside, snugly seated upon a bed with a white sheet covering his lap. “Sit down,” genially grinned Jimmy as he patted down at a seat beside him. The boy silently obliged, sitting slowly into a staunch, stiff position, eyes forward, feet firmly planted on the ground. The faint smell of Mr. Fresh deodorant lingered over the cramped, cozy camper. Several seconds passed between the boy and his admirer before: “What’s the matter?” Dandy finally looked at his partner, his face innocent, lamblike, dear-caught-in-the-headlight eyes, lips trembling, voice shaking: “I’ve never done this before.” Jimmy relaxed his hand upon the boy’s side, sliding it steadily down the nubile body, eventually cradling both of their bodies into a face-to-face embrace, intense brown eyes warm, comforting. “Don’t worry about it - I’ll guide you through it all. Just relax. We can always stop before going too far,” assured sweet whispers. Dandy obediently nodded. Looking lovingly at his lover’s luscious lips, Jimmy began caressing them with his macho mouth, a titter escaping his teeth. Lips latched onto lips, hips grinded into hips, tip pressed against tip. Dandy’s nape became the target of soft sucks. Jimmy hungrily stared at the boy, whose expression was now one of shut eyes and jovial joy, so lost in splendor that he was oblivious to the mysterious disappearance of his belt.

Without warning, the simple sups stopped, bringing the perplexed manchild to alert as his sky-blue sweater was yanked over his head, his buttoned-up blouse suddenly ripped away by eager hands, divulging to lobster boy the well-defined body underneath the sheath. Jimmy stared in awe at the boy’s ripped body; the muscular physique was quite surprising (yet immensely pleasing) to him. Unconsciously, he reached for the glistening abs rhythmically moving up and down due to his fauntlet’s frenzied breath. Quickly regaining control of himself, the hunter speedily removed his top, then gazed at his prey, the bedazzled Mr. Mott. A tense tent had pitched under the spectre sheets in Jimmy’s lap. Once more, he locked lips with the brunette babe, palm of left hand kneading the boy’s hardening majesty, fingers on right hand grappling the boy’s asscheek. Dandy bucked his hips against Jimmy’s open, inviting hand, moaning for more through passionate kisses. Slowly, Jimmy’s left claw made it’s way from a zealous zipper to a pulsating pelvis, trailing over the boy’s khaki-covered behind. His fantastical fingers slid up to the boys lower back before eventually letting tips seep under the boy’s trousers, first into the warmed area between pants and undergarments, before eventually sliding under the barbaric band of briefs. Delicate digits patted the soft flesh, eventually grabbing globules of the boy’s golden globes. Jimmy’s right hand slowly began traveling inward, before reaching it’s desperate destination; driven crab claws began fondling the boy’s butthole, moving up and down rhythmically over the sacred flesh. Fine whines escaped Dandy’s lustrous lips. The two stayed cradled in the sultry squeeze for quite some time before Jimmy broke off the skin flick-esque smooch. The young lovers beamed at each other, Jimmy’s face one of overt joy, goofy grinned, Dandy’s one of subtle jubilation, doe-eyed. “I want to go farther,” whimpered the bubbly boy. “I want to go as far as you’ll take me.” Without delay, Jimmy pulled Dandy into a long, fervent kiss before breaking away, sliding down the boy’s body, hooking threatening thumbs into begging briefs, and with one fair yank, revealed Dandy’s pale peachy posterior to his divine delight.

The ass was pretty and picturesque, one found in ardent, arousing daydreams; it was a mountain to be worshipped, mounted, and peaked by a vigorous victor in exclaiming ecstasy. The boy presented himself to his conqueror, knees steadily spreading apart, elbows to bed, starships in head, derrière waving through the air, the flow of his tiny tight nether body centering on his rising sun, a radiating rosebud that blossomed paradise within Jimmy’s Johnson. An aching urge made Jimmy divulge in the cotton candy treat; lanky lips began sucking the summit of the twin peaks, tongue tousling tasty hairs, fuzz on a fit, fuckable peach, ripe for the taking; the tortured tongue eventually slithered south and finally feasted on the boy’s cherry anus, quivering hole beckoning. Jimmy devoured Dandy’s flower. The budding buck began backing his butt backwards into Jimmy’s inviting tongue, body convulsing in elation over pleasure waves centering from his backside opening. The boys’ continued in rhapsodic harmony for many minutes, tongue tasting the forbidden fruit raunchily and openly, before Jimmy’s jaw got tired and his own ardent ache needed relief. Moans continued emitting through Dandy’s mouth long after Jimmy had stood up and turned the boy to face him. “Was that what they call an orgasm?”, dreamily murmured the baffled boy. “You’ll know when you orgasm,” cheekily chuckled the teen before bringing his head level to his lover’s, claws cupped firmly around his rosy cheeks, pecking at his prey furiously.

Jimmy broke the kiss only when he felt a warm hand wrap around the scepter of his throbbing love. Dandy stared in awe, brows furrowed, at the flesh rod standing at full attention in front of him, taking a mental image of it; stiff, pink, long, pulsating, _stunning_. Without any sort of initiation from above, the boy opened his moist mouth wide and wrapped his hungry lips around the engorged tip, tongue darting around the tender tissue. Jimmy sobbed a surprised but satisfied sigh at the sudden stimulation, and Dandy continued taking in the schlong, one hand holding the man meat in place at its base, the other caressing fragile fingertips loosely over low hangers, and before long, the leaking nib rested at the spot where Dandy’s throat began. Despite his nostrils flailing trying to heave in air and fingers firmly knotting through his hair, Dandy enjoyed his oral fixation, always the glutton. Jimmy’s face held in its place closed eyelids and an ecstatic beam, tingling sensations shooting throughout his body, all from his puffy pole being pleasured so powerfully. Jimmy’s now totally out-of-body, loins flaming, festering for freedom. A sudden realization clicked in his head, and the flustered fauntlet hastily stepped backwards from the bed. “Did I do something wrong?” huffed the breathless boy. “Not at all,” replied the stupefied teen. “You did everything absolutely perfectly.” And with that, both young men fell into a deep heap of burly bucking and busses on the bed.

They both knew the time had come. With one final swift kiss, Jimmy kneeled behind Dandy. “I’ll be gentle,” mumbled the bewitched blonde bombshell, the boy haunting his wet dreams displayed so openly in front of he. “Just relax.” And with that, Jimmy spread out Dandy’s candied cheeks, and was greeted with the glorious gap which seemed to wink at the teen, accepting any stings or sings that would result from the nefariously gratifying activity. Choking his chanting chicken, Jimmy led his cock to the dilating ring, parched penis meeting panting pucker. A low moan of anticipation marked with pepperings of anxiety heaved forth from the depths of the boy’s body. The humid hole slowly but surely accepted its visitor, stretching to accommodate its lengthy needs. “Ooohs” and “aaahs” escaped both Jimmy and Dandy as the dick divided both boys into separate but engrossing agonies and ecstasies. What had started out as an unbearable fullness in the body now just slightly simpered within the conscious of Dandy, a pristine, intense, breathtaking pleasure of being overpowering the invasive feeling. Jimmy convulsed in jumping joy as his tree fully bloomed, firmly rooted for the very first time inside Dandy. Staying still a few fond seconds, taking in the sensual sensory scenery and allowing the boy’s butt to adjust before its receival of a hard-core pounding, Jimmy slowly removed his cock from the big bottom below he, before sliding right back in in one hasty hard hip movement to the core of Dandy’s being. “Ooohhhhhhh Jimmy,” wailed the boy in extraterrestrial exhilaration, the teen hitting the jackpot spot of the boy’s inner anal angel. Like clockwork, the lovers fell into a system of mechanically magical movements of glee, Jimmy’s hard on slamming into Dandy’s tight booty, their bodies now a moving mass, ode to the grandiose grandeur known as human sexuality. Hungry hips began bouncing into flourishing flesh, the boy’s buttercup bucking backwards into the bringer of it’s bliss, while a hand teased his cock, both men fretting in frantic fits. Dandy saw stars as he came, a violent, very needed release draining from his ding-a-ling onto the mattress in front of he. The already tight anus imprisoned Jimmy’s penis even further upon Dandy’s liberation, leading him to climax in his lover’s receptive rosebud, sperm sprouting force from fiery loins, mouth’s moaning, anatomies twitching, both men exuberantly exploding from this most heavenly of all human ecstasies. The paralyzation following _la petite mort_ soon held sway over both men’s bodies, the stench of sweat and sex wavering in the air. Nifty nibbles of nips and kisses eventually found their way over to the boy’s basking body, Dandy unnoticing, still stuck in his newly founded religiously ecstatic reality. “It's always good to be conscientious of the needs of others, Dandy. You never know where things may lead.”


End file.
